The present invention pertains to an improved, hand-held pneumatic strapping tool. Strapping tools are well-known in the art. These tools come in a wide variety of types, from fully manual tools to automatic, table-top tools. Tools are generally designed for use with either metal strapping or plastic/polymeric strapping.
Hand-held pneumatic (plastic) strapping tools are commonly used in the field, in manufacturing facilities and the like for on-the-spot application of strapping material to a load.
Powered or driven tools are usually either electrically or pneumatically driven. This is necessary in order to provide energy for tensioning the strapping material and adhering the strap onto itself. Typically, the adhering function is provided by melting or otherwise welding a section of the polymeric (plastic) strapping material onto itself. Examples of such tools are disclosed in Rometty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,638, Crittenden, U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,255 and Nasiatka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,885, all of which are commonly assigned with the present application and invention and all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In certain applications, the strapper is used in a vertical orientation rather than a horizontal orientation. As such, the strapper may be awkward to use, while trying to position and secure strap within the sealing jaws or sealing region, and while attempting to operate the strapping tool.
It has also been observed that after a strap seal is formed, the leading end (the cut end) of the strap can fall from the strapper, which requires the operator to retrieve the strap and refeed it into the strapper to commence a subsequent strapping operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pneumatic strapping tool that secures the strap material in the tool during and following strapping operations. Desirably, such a tool is configured for ergonomic use in a vertical orientation as well as the (conventional) horizontal orientation. More desirably, such an ergonomic design facilitates operation in the vertical (and horizontal) orientations.